leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dysrhythmia
talk:Dysrhythmia|oldid=568851}} __TOC__ help me out! Hey! You mind deleting the new forum I just created?.. lol, I didn't need to create a whole new one. Sorry to be an inconvenience.. Thanks [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 23:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ajr did it. ._. Template:Design What was that about the cat parameter? Something I'm supposed to set when using on articles? - DThom 23:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, it was so it wouldn't insert the category on Riot Games Inc. ( removes the category.) Third parameter on Hey there, just wanted to ask what that might be used for, other than humorous renames like . 17:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Same thing it's used for on . Possessives, plurals (esp. irregular ones like JitB) and stuff. ::I was always wondering about that. Is it mentioned in the manual of style that champion and item links should have additional parts (like an "S" for a plural) as part of the link? 18:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably not, but it seems natural when all other links work like that (i.e., items gives items), except for possessives, which is probably a technical restriction (and has always been piped anyway in my experience). The new Ryze skin and its corresponding loading screen need to be renamed. I hae uploaded them before the name was available. The skin is called Dark Crystal Ryze. As for the Hearseeker Vayne splash art, I failed to add the word skin to the end of the file name. Thanks a bunch. Sydeyc 13:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) 217.89.33.99 217.89.33.99 is sexual harassing a lot of female champs (I think, EVEN POPPY FOR GOD SAKE). Probably consider another ban/block on him. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 14:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :blocked for a week. ::Sankyuuu boss~ [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 16:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Reports Could you do me a favor and leave admin comments when doing them? It helps me and the reporter know what was done. Also the signature helps as well. 23:23,2/26/2012 :sure sorry New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) RE of this Aweshum. I was thinking the tune was familiar. >.< 08:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Template term table I honestly don't find the sortable is useful in terminology table. Sortable requires Java script which can slow down the reader's computer of low spec. If it's not helpful it's better to avoid altogether. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I really don't care; change it if you want. I just copied the header from the original tables on the page (and added quotes so it'd actually register it as sortable). :: Removed sortable, as per Inpursuit's request (we can manually keep them sorted, anyway. :: We might want to make the table a definitions list, rather than a table. It's semantic. (http://www.ampsoft.net/webdesign-l/tables-vs-definition-lists.html) For that very reason, will be making a closing template for the "table". This allows changes later on, if we change from wikitext to HTML, or change tags completely ( to or . (In reply to thanks message, you're welcome. I used Notepad++, and panicked to get my changes in quick ^^) --BryghtShadow 11:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC)